lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
INANIMATE 11
So, I was taking a walk on the park. But no one was around, so I decided to wander like I do every day. And I found a VHS cassette that was dirty. It said "INANIMATE_11" In curiousity, I picked it up. And to cut a long story short, I returned home. I searched "how to play a VHS tape on a PC" on Google. I found a way to play it, and before it started, an error message appeared. It said this: "A virus has been detected on "INANIMATE_11" Delete it?" Wanting to play the tape, I clicked no, and the tape began. If only I would go back in time and take that back. The tape began with a gray, poor quality version of the Inanimate Insanity II intro. But right when it showed Box, the intro skipped, and it then showed a scene from "Mazed and Confused" with Paintbrush, Marshmallow, and Lightbulb, but what's horrible is that both Lightbulb and Marshmallow had Evil Leafy eyes, while Paintbrush had black, soulless eyes, as though she had gouged her own eyes out. It then showed Test Tube and Fan, but Fan had a malicious smile, as though he's planning on killing someone. And not to mention, the audio is gone, so I can't hear Test Tube at all. But then, Lightbulb grabbed Fan, and Fan then screamed, which is the first sound in this tape. It then showed a lot of grass walls surrounding Suitcase, but again, the audio's gone, that is, until Suitcase said, "Wha?", which is the second sound in this tape. The closer the grass walls got near Suitcase, the more frightened she became. The grass walls then got too close near Suitcase, which I never saw happened, because the screen turned to black before that happened. It then showed MePhone4 (the host of Inanimate Insanity) stabbing someone multiple times, while the person that he's stabbing screams over and over again. I do not know who was screaming and getting stabbed, but I could tell by the screams that it was Suitcase. Anyway, blood was splattering all over the place. This went on until the screen was covered in blood. It then cut to Lightbulb carrying Fan, but this time, she had the same eyes that Paintbrush had at the start of the tape, but now with blood coming out of them. It then cut to a grass wall, and Lightbulb then shot Fan with a gun, which I never saw happen either, because the screen stayed on the grass wall. The only thing I saw besides the grass wall was blood. It splattered on the grass wall, after a gunshot sound. It then cut to black with words written in blood saying: "THE END?" It then cut to black, then showed a red and white picture of Lightbulb sad. The camera zoomed into her face, then the tape ended. I was horrified after seeing that horrible video. So I went to another park in my country, but when I looked, everything was fine. But then I found a broken lightbulb. I thought that lightbulb killed everyone there, but... SHE ACTUALLY DID! I then died. If you ever see this tape, don't watch it! Credited to: ZGURemixer Video version created by: ZGURemixer Text version created by: Oddguyoutwithsoda Category:Videos Category:Lost episudes